1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to closing wheels for an agricultural seeding machine, wherein the closing wheels have a furrow facing side that is provided with a series of radially extending scallops or cavities that are adjacent to the circumferential edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern agricultural seeding machines are provided with a seed meter for controlling the rate at which seed is applied to a field, and a furrow opener for opening a furrow in the field to which seed from the seed meter is applied. Following the furrow opener are seed firming wheels, press wheels and/or closing wheels. These wheels firm the soil around the seed to obtain good seed-to-soil contact.
Seed firming wheels follow the furrow openers running in the furrow to press the seed into the bottom of the furrow before the seed is covered by closing the furrow. Press wheels are used to firm the soil after the seed has been covered by closing the furrow. Closing wheels serve the dual purpose closing the furrow and firming the seed bed. Depending on soil conditions, the operator may adjust the downforce applied by the closing wheels. In addition, in some tough conditions, heavy duty closing wheels having a beveled circumferential edge may be used.
Various configurations of press wheels and closing wheels have been proposed. Some examples of press wheels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,220,368, 2,668,490, 3,175,524, 3,610,185 and 4,158,392. Of particular interest is the press wheel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,974 which discloses a press wheel having a peripheral edge that is provided with oppositely turned curved segments.
When planting in wet plastic soils it can be difficult to properly close a seed trench. Conventional closing wheels may give a false closing appearance in these soils and leave a tunnel above the seed. If the soil is not firm around the seed, the soil will dry and crack open above the seed causing poor germination and population. One proposal to overcome this problem are trash clearing closing wheels, that are in the shape of rotary hoes.